The End of the Grand Line Awaits!
by JackRobbiter
Summary: Shimon D. Nakae travels from his home island in the north blue to the grand line, hoping to find the last pirate king's treasure. Luffy was executed 20 years ago, and these words were said: "My treasure? *SHISHISHI* If you manage find it, it's yours. Don't expect it to be easy!" These final words started a spur of pirates to hit the grand line, it truly is a great age of pirates!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Chapter 0: Prologue

This story starts on a small island in the north blue, where a dream is about to start.

The cloudy sky layers itself above the island, small amounts of light shining through holes in the darkened sky. A small village in the east of the island is now just waking up and heading out into the snow. A young child, not even 10 bursts through the door and runs up to the house next door, yelling "Akihiko, wake up!" That young child is me, Shimon D. Nakae. Akihiko slowly opens the door, obviously tired from the night before. The night before was eventful, and it resulted in cuts and claw marks on Akihiko and deep cuts on my back. It pains me just thinking about it. 'It all started a week ago, in the forest of our island, Hyōsetsu Island. We were out harvesting the fruits that grow in the winter, when suddenly the winds picked up and hail pelted us. We were forced to take shelter in the nearest cave, luckily there weren't any bears. For the next 7 days we took shelter in the cave and ate what we had harvested, but it wasn't enough. We started to hallucinate and freeze, when suddenly a loud roar flung itself through the cave. We look into the deeper regions of the cave, seeing red eyes light up and sprint towards me and Akihiko. We quickly jolt up and dart out of the cave, the giant beast still coming at us at full speed. We make it about 400 feet from the entrance of the cave when I get clawed in the back by the gigantic snow leopard. We realize now that this is the beast that is feared by the whole island, Kōri.

I have blood running down my back, my coat now ripped and drenched in blood. Taking a closer look at the beast as I am laying on my back, it has 4 ears, and 2 tails. It is nearly 30 feet tall and easily 40 feet long. As I am lying there, it attacks Akihiko, slamming him against a tree in the process. He claws Akihiko and bites him, screams of agony echoing throughout the forest. "AKIHIKO!" I ran up after grabbing a large stick and kept hitting Kōri as he made Akihiko closer to death which each bite. I kept swinging, but as I did that, the sound of a katana sliding out of its sheath came from above. A quick silhouette dropped upon the leopard's head, Blood now squirting from the wound on its head.

The leopard drops to its side, blood still flowing from the hole now in its head. A man, in his early forties, stands up and pulls the sword from Kōri's head. "Are you children okay?" We are too stunned to reply, losing more blood as we just sit there. This man treats our wounds and sends us off in the direction of town. He leaves deeper into the forest as we went home.'


	2. Chapter 1: 5 Years Later

Chapter 1: 5 Years Later:

Shimon wakes from his sleep into an empty room with all things gathering dust. He leaves for the market, when he sees a ship bigger than anything he's ever seen before,

Fanfare plays as a person exits off of the ship aboard a vehicle that is pulled by slaves.

As all the people kneel in front of this person, he sees that both I and Akihiko haven't bowed down before him. This man, clad in weird garments and with a bubble over his head, yells at us. "Bow! Bow down before me, Nali of the Celestial Dragons!" We bow, and allow him to go on his way. "Akihiko, people like that just piss me off, right?" I say to him. "Shimon… We have to bow or we will get shot." Akihiko tells me. "Akihiko, do you think life is some sort of treasure? Or is life just a game? Really, sometimes you piss me off too." We both continue the daily routine, going fishing and returning at 3 PM to sell the fish. "Akihiko, why do we just sit here and sell fish? It's time to get off of work, so let's go home…" We leave the fish stand, everyone is bowing yet again, though we don't notice it. "Akihiko, don't you think it's time to follow our dreams? We both have the same dream; we want to find the One Piece! We both want to be pirates that follow their dreams and hearts, not those that senselessly pillage and kill people." We hear the chains of the vehicle from earlier behind us.

"So, what is this I hear about pirates?" Nali says, pointing his golden flintlock pistol at me. "Did I hear you right, peasant? You want to be a pirate that fights for his dream? You won't be alive to fight for your dream now." *BANG* Nali shoots the gun at me, but Akihiko jumps in front of me and takes the shot straight to the heart. The shot leave a small hole the size of a bottle cap in both sides of him. "AKIHIKO!" I yell, grabbing his body as he fell. "Shimon… You are my best friend. Follow the dream in your heart, never let it leave… *COUGH* I want you to get my sword from home and use it to fulfill our dreams. Become the pirate king…" Akihiko dies in my arms, eyes open and tears flowing. Small drops of water fall from my eyes, darkening the cloth he wore as his shirt. "Akihiko! Why?! Why now? Why before we could set sail!?" I cry as I hit his lifeless body, anger flowing through both my blood and my tears. "See? Your scum friend jumped in front of you to protect you, you filthy pirate." Nali yells, then laughing at me as I closed Akihiko's eyes. "You killed one of us; you won't kill me before I fulfill my dream!" I ran, I ran as fast as I could to Akihiko's home. I took his sword, ran next door and took all I could in a rush. I ran through the docks, chased by marines.

Two foot marines stood in my way, swords drawn. They charged, but I jumped above their simultaneous swings and kicked them both in the head. I hit the ground running, headed in the direction of the Celestial Dragon's ship. 'If I can steal a dinghy from them, I can get away and start my journey.' I run up the boarding ramp onto a boat full of marines. I jump atop their heads and run across them, saying "Sorry, sorry marine, just gotta get ahead!" to the marines. He reached the dinghies and cuts the rope to one full of supplies. He jumps atop the boat as it falls, yelling "Hey assholes! That was for Akihiko!" Puzzled by his remark, an explosion hits the group of marines by where the dinghy was. A small homemade firework was left as he jumped down, severely injuring about 20-30 marines in the explosion.

"Akihiko… Thanks. I hope you hear me up there, but this is where the real dream begins!" Simon yells as he chomps into an apple, signaling the start of a grand adventure.


	3. Chapter 2: Land Ho!

Chapter 2: Land Ho!

Shimon lies on his back, looking up at the seagulls circling the small boat. 'Damn it… Akihiko would love this blue sky…' He thinks as the sun reaches its peak of the day. As the gulls squawk, Shimon reaches for some food, only to see that the bag of food is nearly empty. "Damn it, I need to get to a port soon. I'll starve if I don't." He says out loud, when he hears a large bang and whistle through the air. *SPLASH* the cannonball hits 10 feet away, rocking the ship. "Holy mother of dragon, that was close." Shimon tells himself, as the approaching ship got closer every moment. He stands up, allowing the boat to stabilize a little. The pirates of the ship that approached yell "Give us all of you belongings, and we just might let you live." Shimon, thinking that these pirates are going to give him a fight otherwise, climbs up the side of their ship to talk to them directly. "Now, why are you trying to take my stuff? That isn't very nice." He tells them, as one pirate drew his cutlass and swung at him. Shimon jumps above the swing, landing atop the blade's side. "Are you really attacking me so soon? I was just talking, no reason to attack me." Shimon say as he winds up a kick, throwing it straight into the head of the shocked pirate. "I guess there really is no helping it, pirates will be pirates." He says as he jabs one in the face with his right hand.

"You should have just given us your treasure, then we would have let you live." The captain says at the helm. "You really just said that? Both you and I know that what you just said is a lie, so why say it?" Shimon says to the captain as he runs up the railing with Akihiko's katana drawn and ready to strike. He jumps down and runs at the captain, holding the sword to his side. He slices from the left, laying a full power cut into the captains left side. The captain jumps back, pulling a pistol from behind. Shimon jumps to the side as a loud crack was made from the barrel of the gun. "Seems you missed." Shimon runs up in a similar way as before, but before reaching him, Shimon spins clockwise and lays in an attack in the exact same spot as before. This cuts the man diagonally, the top of his body falls, showing only blood and internal organs in each half. "Gosh… I didn't mean that. (I really did.)" The whole pirate crew backs away in horror, seeing their captain cut in half like that has traumatized them. "Anyone have anything to say now? Give me a potato sack full of food, half of all your treasure, and all the books aboard this ship."

After that escapade, Shimon couldn't sleep that night. The image of the blood squirting from the bottom half of that man's body, covering the helm and blanketing it in red. He puked over the side of the ship, wondering how he could have done something like this. He finally got to sleep early in the morning, about 2 AM judging by the position of the moon.

After Shimon awoke, he looked around, seeing an island dead ahead. "Finally, some island! I can hopefully trade is this treasure and some of these books." He said as his boat slowly rolled into the port, it bustling with excitement and onlookers to some important event.


	4. Chapter 3: Public Execution

Chapter 3: Public Execution

Shimon got of his boat and walked up to the crowd, obviously packed tight with all of the people of the town. "Hey, did you hear? It's that criminal, that shady thief. He finally did it; he stole the king's crown." One person said, as another made a snide remark at Shimon. "Hey kid, where are you from, the dump?" "Really? You are going to say that when you yourself look like you just rolled out of a gutter? Have some dignity, drunkard." Shimon says to the guy, now turning away back to the crowd. 'Gosh, some people these days.' He slowly pushes himself through the crowd, eventually getting to the front of the crowd. "Everyone, for betrayal of this island's government, this criminal is sentenced to death! His name, as you all should know, is none other than Genji Hanari!" There is nothing but cheering as they stab him with long blades, cutting directly into his heart. 'Ah! Just like the first pirate king…' Shimon thinks to himself as the body topples off of the top of the platform. Everyone leaves the town square, guards just leaving the body where it lay. Shimon walks up to check the body, finding a small note in his right-hand pocket. It says: "Thanks for taking the fall, but by the time you read this, I'll be in hiding already. –Genji Hanari-"

Shimon, puzzled by this, tracks the note's author down. He goes around, hearing people talk that the person that was executed wasn't the real Genji. He continues to search around until he finds out where this man's house is. Shimon starts walking to the home when marines appear out of nowhere. "Shimon D. Nakae, wanted for the crime of piracy. You must pay for your crimes. 50,000 Beli is what you are worth." The marine ensign said to me with his group of 5 marines. "I'm sorry, but you will have to take me down first, I'm looking for someone." Shimon says to the Ensign. "Then, if we must, we will kill you!" The ensign runs at Shimon as he draws his sword. Shimon jumps back from the initial cleaving slash. He ducks underneath the marine's sword this time, allowing him to take a stab at the Ensign's stomach. The Ensign jumps back, taking out a small bomb. He lights it and throws it at me, it exploding as it hit him. "Fuck!" Shimon yells out loud, now covered in black and bleeding from a few bits of shrapnel. He runs at the Ensign, ready to strike. Shimon does the same attack from the day before, a spinning slice. "Reverie Mūn Yosōi! (Daydream Moon Guise!)" Shimon hits him square in the right underarm, cutting his arm off. Blood squirts from the marine's torso as his arm flies but feet away. His marine crew backed away, loading their guns. *BANG* several shots fly towards me, me twisting to the side, cutting a bullet with another Reverie Mūn Yosōi. He runs up to the marine crew, sweeping one's leg and cutting another in the stomach. He breaks the neck of the swept marine with his leg, then returning a kick to the cut marine. The other three scatter, heading for the docks with the ensign in tow.

Shimon takes his spare bandages and first aid supplies to apply them to himself. After this is finished, he continues going to the man Genji's home. "Now if I were a thief, I'd have some sort of hidden lever or pulley system to open a secret door or passage…" Shimon says to himself as he notices a book on the shelf that is darker and redder than any other. 'This must be it.' Shimon thinks to himself. He pulls the book out, only to find out that spears shoot through several books. Shimon jumps back, instinctively slicing off a few spear-heads. "Holy shit! That was close!" He yells afterwards. Shimon keeps looking around, not finding anything. He slowly leans against a counter, elbows widens and resting against the wooden boards. He holds his hands over his forehead and eyes, slowly pulling them down and dropping them against the table. He looks behind him as a small hole opens up in the floor, dark and just enticing Shimon to go down. The man jumps down the hole, not knowing what will be at the other end.

He finally hits the bottom of the hole and hurts his leg. 'Ah… That really hurts. Let's see if I have anything in my pack to hold off the pain.' Shimon searches the bag, only finding normal bandages and first aid supplies. "That sucks; you should have just stayed away from here. I still don't know how you managed to crack open the door, but now I think you must die." A shadowy figure walks out of the corner, holding a small dagger. "Stop where you stand. Are you the one that was supposed to be Genji? I heard that you hadn't actually been executed, but it seems that you are stuck here." Shimon says to the now apparent Genji Hanari. "Who do you work for, the king, the Marines?" He responds to Shimon. "I work for myself, I am a pirate!" The young teenager says. "A pirate? You? Don't make me laugh!" He starts maniacally laughing as he walks closer. "A child like you can't be a pirate; a pirate is someone who doesn't give a damn about anyone." He tells Shimon, now obviously angry. "You don't know anything about pirates then. Why do you think that the last pirate king was able to get the One Piece?" Shimon asks him in a serious voice. "Through power and fear. Why else?" Genji responds. "Genji, did you happen to see what happened to the marine ensign and his crew out there? I cut ones arm off, broke ones neck and nearly killed another in the course of a minute. I even cut someone in half, and yet you think I still am not a pirate?!" He yells angrily. "You piss me off. What are you even doing here?" Genji asks Shimon. "I wanted to see if you worthy of being in my crew, but a person like you can't be worth the trouble." Shimon says loudly, turning around and walking back to the bottom of the pit.

"Let me tell you something kid, if you can beat me in a fair fight, I'll join up with you." He quickly says to the teenager, turned to face Genji now. "So I can fight you? I'll fight you and we'll sneak out of town. Are we going to fight with fists or weapons?" Shimon asks the man. "We fight with weapons, don't hold back! We start now!" Genji runs at Shimon, who now has his sword drawn. "Reverie Mūn Yosōi!" Shimon does his signature attack, this time in a speed twice as fast as when he fought the ensign. Genji blocks his attack with nothing more than his dagger, pushing Shimon back. He quickly recovers and goes after Genji, holding in at the side again. He swings upwards, a similar motion as the arm cleaving attack before. "Appāgāden Reverie! (Upper Garden Daydream.)" He swings it up, making a small cut into his arm as he continues his attack. It goes from an upper slice to a downwards slash, in an arrow motion. He does this in succession 2 more times, rotating the slashes into diagonal attacks. It cuts into Genji, leaving more tiny wounds in him. Genji jumps far back, now catching his breath. "You're pretty good kid." He says as Shimon runs up, blade almost at the ground. He swings in an upper right motion again, missing, and then Shimon spins around counter-clockwise. He stabs at Genji, cutting his side even more. Genji now disappears in a cloud of smoke. "AH!" Shimon gets stabbed in the side as Genji appears on his side. "I told you kid, if you can't take this, you aren't a pirate." Shimon falls onto his right knee, obviously bleeding a lot. "God damn you. I will beat you. I will fulfill me and Akihiko's dream!" Shimon yells, then gaining some kind of energy. He stands up and runs at Genji, who is speechless. Shimon frantically stabs his sword at Genji's side, then getting a response from Genji. "Kid, just stop already. You won." Genji says as Shimon abruptly stops in place. "Let's fix each other up and leave, you won fair and square." Genji said again to Shimon.

As they patch themselves up, they talk and learn something about each other. "Shimon, so your friend protected you so that you could follow both of your dreams?" Genji asked. "Yeah, the Celestial Dragon Nali killed him… I didn't expect you to have stolen the crown to prove to your mother that you could save them, and when you came home they were killed…" They both share a quick moment of reminiscing, then get back to talking. "So Shimon, how old are you and how many others are in the crew?" Genji asks Shimon. "Well, I'm 15, and you are my first crewmate!" Shimon yells out loud, obviously laughing. "What?! There isn't anyone else!?" Genji looks baffled. "Yeah, but now you have to tell me your age!" Shimon says loudly as Genji recovers from the stupid realization. "I'm 19… Really though, we are the only two? Please at least tell me you have a decent boat." Genji wonders. "You'll see when we leave." Shimon takes a closer look at Genji, noticing his full black robe and hood.

They both climb out of the hole, heading out of Genji's home, and off to the port. "Here she is, the vessel that brought me here!" Shimon points and over-estimates it. "This? This is your ship?" Genji is in utter disbelief. "Genji, I'll need you to stay with the boat. I need to trade in my gold and buy food." Shimon walks off in the direction of the market as Genji stands on the dinghy. "This isn't a boat! It's barely floats, its nothing more that a raft!" Genji yells at Shimon.

Shimon makes his way to the gold exchange, holding a small 5 pound bag of gold upon his back. He opens the door to the gold exchange and makes his way up to the window. "Hello Ms. Lady, may I trade this gold in?" Shimon asks the person at the desk, and she promptly answers "Yes." He puts his gold up on the counter and she gives him 50,000 Beli for his gold. "Thanks!" He yells as he jets towards the market.

"Hm, what fresh fish might they have?" Shimon talks to himself, seeing fish priced at 1,000 Beli up to 50,000 Beli. He buys four 1,000 Beli fish, a potato sack full of apples and bananas for 15,000 Beli, and three pounds of red meats for 20,000 Beli. Shimon remains with 11,000 Beli, and he starts on his way to the boat. "You! Shimon D. Nakae! We are under orders to take you and execute you, you pirate!" Marines jump out in front of Shimon. Shimon quickly ties the bags of food together and holds them behind his back. "Catch me if you can you filthy marines!" Shimon bolts as fast as he can to the port, yelling "Genji! Hurry and push off!" Genji, hearing the warning, unties the boat and starts off into the water. Shimon runs to the end of the concrete peer and jumps onto the dinghy as Genji opened the sail and caught a gust of wind. "Shimon! I thought you weren't going to make it." Genji said. "Genji, why would I not make it?" Shimon says. *BANG* A cannonball flies through the air at the dinghy and its crew. "THIS IS THE MARINES! STOP YOUR BOAT NOW." A marine says on the intercom of a marine ship. "Genji, what do you say about losing these idiots?" Shimon asks Genji. "Let's lose 'em, Captain!" Genji yells as he turns the sail into an ideal wind direction. The dinghy jets off into the open sea, and within minutes the marine ship is nothing but a speck in the distance.


	5. Chapter 4: Start of a new arc!

Chapter 4: Start of a new arc! Revolution against the pirates of the next isle!

Shimon and Genji sit upon the small ship, slowly falling asleep as the moon reached the peak of the sky. "Shimon… When do you think we'll get to the next island?" Genji asks him, as he just stares off into the stars. "Hell if I know Genji." Shimon responds. As they slowly drift of into their dreams, an island comes into sight. They slept until early that morning, when they realize that they are clad in chains and hanging against a wall. "Genji?! Where the hell are we!?" He yells. "Shimon, I don't know. We have to hurry and get out though." Genji says calmly. He reaches into his left robe sleeve with his right hand and took out a small lockpick. "Ah, now I see." Shimon calmly says, noticing that his sword is gone. "Genji… My sword is gone." Shimon says while getting discouraged. *Clank* "There we go Shimon, now lets get you undone." Genji undoes Shimon's chains, allowing the young man to fall onto his knees. "Genji, thanks." He says, now clambering onto his feet.

Genji takes out two small knives that he had stashed on his legs. "Here, we'll use these to get out." Genji tells Shimon as they slowly creep towards the cell's door. Genji, taking out another lockpick, picks the lock to the jail cell. Shimon pushes the door open, it creaking with each inch it is opened. The two sneak out of the jail cell, looking down each hallway for guards. Down on of the hallway there are two guards, armed with rifles and swords. The two sneak down the hallway, not letting a peep out from their mouths. Genji motions a certain assassination method, and Shimon nods in agreement. The two stand behind the guards, readying the knives for the assassination.

They throw their left hands over the guard's mouths as the stab the two guards' stomachs. Their cries were muffled by the two's hands, slowly letting the bodies down. The blood reddens the guard's clothes, allowing the two to continue ahead. "Genji, this is truly sneaky things we are doing." Shimon whispers. "You are not so bad yourself Shimon." Genji whispers back. Shimon and Genji turn down the hallway to see many doors on each side. "Which shall we go in first? The left or the right?" Shimon asks. "Take the right, the right is always right, except when it's left… Or wrong in some cases." Genji replies. They both go into the right door to find out it is the store room. "Wow, look at all these weapons!" Shimon says loudly. "Idiot!" Genji yells as he hits Shimon on the head with his fist. "Be quieter." He says. They dig around in the room until Shimon sees a familiar glint of a hand-guard from the corner of his eye. "Ryūkotsu! Finally!" Shimon yells with joy, obviously ticking Genji off in the process. He picks the sword up and unsheathes it. "Where have you been all this time?!" He says to it, as Genji obviously walks up behind him to say "It's been here the whole time." They walk towards the door, leaving the rest of the stuff alone. 'We found my sword, so we can go and get out of this place.' Shimon thinks to himself as they close the door behind them. "YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!" A pirate guard yells as the alarm suddenly blares.

"Run!" Genji yells as Shimon starts running towards the guards. "Screw it Genji, we are going to get out and kill if we must!" Shimon yells as he slices the guard that had yelled moments before. They run through the halls, but somehow end up in the same place. "What the hell?!" Genji yells as they both are shocked. "Let's try another way." Shimon says louder than Genji. They run through another way, only to end up in the same place again. Three pirates appear in front of them, readying their pistols. "Here, now let's kill these pirates and try again. "Appāgāden Reverie!" Shimon does this attack, taking a similar pattern as days before. He takes out two of the three pirates as Genji sneaks to the behind of the other. Genji stabs him in the back, holding him by the neck with the other hand. He slams his body to the ground, knife handle hitting the ground and pushing through the other side. Genji pushes the body to its side, pulling the bloody dagger from the man's back. "Wow, still as bloody as ever." Shimon comments on Genji's way of killing. They head through the same way as before, ending up at the same point as before. "Damn it all Shimon! When are we going to finally get through this place? I bet now isn't the best time to say I have no sense of direction…" Genji says very angrily. "That's it. Out the window we go!" Shimon grabs the arm of Genji and throws him out the window. "You stupid son of a b-!" *SPLASH* "Well, that just leaves me!" Shimon says as he jumps through the window, splashing into the water.

They flow down the river, the sun going down as they hit the port. They both gasp for air as they climb aboard the wooden pier, soaked from swimming for so long. Shimon brushes himself off as he gets up. "Shimon! What are you, some kind of idiot?! You could have killed us!" Genji yells loudly as Shimon draws Ryūkotsu. "Don't start, this may be our end." Shimon says as pirates surround them.

Nearly 30 pirates surround them, holding swords and ready to strike. "Well Shimon, any bright ideas?" Genji asks. "Yeah, follow my lead." Shimon says back to Genji. "Reverie Mūn Yosōi!" Shimon cuts two in half, showing his exponential growth in strength. The pirate's bodies topple off the top of their lower halves, blood squirting from both halves of each the two pirates. "Holy mother of dragon Shimon, you weren't lying when you said you could cut people in half." Genji says as he slit's one's throat. They keep cutting and killing the pirates, letting them be able to run through a small gap in the reinforcements. "Let's get out of here; we can't just let these people keep f-!" Shimon says as he gets shot in the back by several pistols and rifles. "SHIMON!" Genji yells, grabbing Shimon as he fell. "Genji, get me to a doctor, but beat these punks first." Shimon says as he passes out. "You… You harmed my captain. I won't let assholes like you live." He says as he pulls a small bottle from his pocket. He pops the top off and drops a small purple, hexagonal pill onto his hand. "This drug will increase my stamina and speed for 3 minutes. Let's hope you are worth this." He pops the small pill into his mouth and swallows it. He pulls his head up, allowing the enemies to see his dark red eyes.

Genji runs at the crowd, holding his dagger with the blade down. He slices up, slashes left, cleaves down, and even stabs these pirates. They drop one by one, having cuts almost everywhere on their bodies. He moves slowly towards Shimon, the drug now wearing off. "Captain… Let's get you to a doctor." He says, picking Shimon up and carrying him on his back.

He sneaks through the town of pirates, and leaves to the north of the island. 'Captain… I'll get you to a doctor.' Genji thinks as he keeps on the path. Genji looks down the road, now obviously at his peak of exhaustion. 'It's been hours… I don't know how much longer I can carry him.' Genji wonders. He looks down the path, seeing another port town. "Yes!" He yells, mustering up enough energy to get Shimon there. "Anyone know where a doctor is? Please, my captain needs medical attention." Genji asks the townspeople where a doctor may be, but they don't bother, scoffing at the pirate and his captain. Genji sees the doctor symbol down a small street, readying the money that was left from the last island. 'Just got to get him in here, then he will be safe.' Genji thinks as he knocks upon the door. "Just a minute!" A feminine voice calls out. "I don't have any time! He's going to die soon!" Genji yells through the door as it flies open. "Almost dead? Oh no, we have to treat him!" The young doctor says.

'Shimon… I hope you pull through. I can't let my captain die.' He thinks to himself as the doctor comes back with tweezers and a tray. "Thank god you are back doctor; he is in really bad condition." He says to the doctor. "Really, what happened?" She asks as she pulls the bullets from his back. "Well, we sort of… escaped that jail up there." Genji points out the window and up to the castle at the center of the island. "What did you two do the get put up there?!" She yells back at Genji, accidently pinching the inside of Shimon. "We just rolled into the port while sleeping and were taken to the jail. We broke out and ended up at the port closest to here." Genji tells her, obviously stopping to think about what will happen after this. "So you are pirates!" She yells and puts her tweezers down. "We aren't the pirates from up there, so do you mind telling me what is up with the pirates in that castle?" He asks the woman. "First, I'll tell you my name and you will tell me yours and your friend's name. I am Naosuke." The woman, now known to be Naosuke, says. "I am Genji, and this is my captain, Shimon D. Nakae."

They start talking, until it once again comes to the question of the pirates in the castle. "It all started three years ago, in winter. The Karatto Ninjin Pirates attacked the towns, burning several and this one almost to the ground. By the surrender of the king, the Pirates then ruled over the island. My parents and my teacher died in the fire." Naosuke tells the short story of the Karatto Ninjin pirates attack upon the island. "Ever since then all the people of the island have been attacking small amounts of pirates. The pirates now have been attacking many of these towns, killing many people." Naosuke starts to tear up, tears flowing from her eye and hitting the unconscious Shimon. "Naosuke, don't worry, Shimon won't let a woman cry like this. He will kill every last one of those pirates if he must." Genji reassures the woman, as Shimon slowly wakes from his sleep. "Don't worry Naosuke, I'll kill those bastards!" Shimon yells as he sits up and looks around for his sword. "Where is my sword?! WHERE IS RYUKOTSU!?" Shimon yells, not seeing it in the room. "Shimon, don't yell. Here is your sword." Genji hands it to Shimon, now feeling a sense of relief. "What is up with you and your sword?" Both Genji and Naosuke ask. "It's a long story, but it is my treasure. I won't let anything happen to it as long as I live." Shimon says, closing his eyes and remembering that fateful day not even a month ago. "I couldn't live with myself if this sword were to get broken." He tells them both, now lying back down upon the bed.

Days pass, allowing Shimon to fully recover. They have had several days of peace until shots are fired outside. "What is that?" Naosuke says. "Obviously a fight." Genji replies. "Genji, let's go check it out." Shimon says back to Genji. They fling open the door to see homes on fire and bodies in the street. "No! Not again… Naosuke breaks down, crying and coughing. "Naosuke. We will stop these pirates. Trust us, we bet our lives on it!" Shimon assures her that they won't lose to the Karatto Ninjin pirates.

"Pirates! I have come for your head." Says a man clad in armor and holding a large sword, easily as tall as him. He continues his walk down the street, looking for Shimon and Genji. "Genji, that must be the leader of this attacking force, taking him out will make the others scramble." Shimon tells Genji, as they ready a plan. They run up to the man, readying their weapons for a fight. He turns to face them as Shimon uses his right leg as momentum to jump and spin. As Genji stabs him in a spot in the stomach without armor, Shimon slices with a reverse mid-air spin attack. "Never-ending Dream's Symphonic End!" The two say as the armor clatters off the man, now covered in deep cuts and soaked in blood. He limps away, allowing Shimon and Genji to sheath their weapons. "That should take care of those pirates." Shimon reassures Naosuke, when suddenly he looks back to see that she isn't there. "Where is Naosuke?" Shimon asks Genji. "I thought you were looking after h-!" Genji says as he notices three pirates running off with her upon one's back. "Shimon!" She yells as they get away by a wagon. "Shimon, let's check the map box in her room, maybe there is a layout for the castle." Genji walks into her house and rustles around in the box. "Here it is." He says as he lays it upon the table. Genji takes the lead, pointing out and getting the points of interest straightened out. "Here, this is the left. It would have the least amount of guards due to its longer passageway. After we get in, we have to kill the guards each way. If we do this, then we can easily take the leader and his most trusted men. After this, however, we have the main priority to save Naosuke. That clear?" Genji says, Shimon nodding at the wall. "Were you listening?" Genji asks Shimon. "Yeah, sneak in, kill pirates, save Naosuke." Shimon tells Genji, motioning towards the door. The two open the door, greeted by a crowd of pirates. "Genji, it's time to make our way to the castle." Shimon says to Genji. "No doubt, we will get Naosuke back and have her be our doctor!" Genji yells as he swallows his pill. The label says "Lamlom: Don't ingest if human. More that 3 ingested in a day will lead to nausea, vomiting, and death." The pirates charge, swords drawn and yells flinging through the small town.


	6. Chapter 5: Death's Finale

The group of pirates lay dead upon the cobbled road, blood spilling from their wounds. "These kinds of pirates piss me off, always killing innocent people." Genji says as they continue down the path to the castle, not stopping their running. "Genji, let's just get this over with." Shimon tells him. They almost reach the castle when they are stopped by more pirates. "Really? Are you going to stop us and our reign over this island?" The pirates say, now getting cut by both Shimon and Genji. "Don't try to stop us!" They both yell back to the fallen bodies of the pirates.

They reach the castle, bridge down and almost inviting them in. "They are expecting us Shimon. Genji says to Shimon. "HEY IDIOTS! GIVE BACK NAOSUKE!" Shimon yells as he cuts a square hole in the main room's door! "Idiot!" Genji says as they both run in with weapons drawn. "I take the leader; you take the one on the left." Shimon tells Genji as they ready their attack.

Genji attacks the Karatto Ninjin pirate's first mate, which seems to use guns. Two shots fly as Genji disappears in a cloud of smoke. He appears behind the pirate, holding his dagger to the neck of the pirate. "You are finished." Genji says as he tenses up his right arm. "You can't take out Nakadashi so soon." He says, elbowing Genji and pushing him back. Nakadashi turns and shoots 2 more shots, one hitting Genji in the left arm. "Ah!" Genji yells, his left arm going limp and unable to use. "How do you like my attack?" Nakadashi said as Genji hits his arm, trying to get it working again. "My anatomical skills are better than any doctor on this island, I could shoot you anywhere with dead on accuracy." Nakadashi brags, making Genji more impatient and angry. "You aren't the only one, amateur." Genji says whilst taking the small bottle out of his pocket with his right arm. "Using this, you can't hope to keep up with me." He tosses the Lamlom pill up, but as it is nearing his mouth, Nakadashi shoots the pill. "Sorry, but I'd prefer to play with you a little more." Nakadashi says, firing many more shots at Genji. "If I bet everything on the next 5 minutes, I'd bet that you would be dead in that time." Genji says, appearing behind Nakadashi and stabbing him in the right side from behind. "Seems you got me, not that bad though." Nakadashi says, pulling the man's hand out along with his dagger. "That dagger was guard deep, which should hurt you quite a bit." Genji says, jumping back. Nakadashi takes several more shots, hitting Genji in the chest and even the legs, making him bloodier with each shot. "Soon you will meet your end, young pirate." Nakadashi says to the bloodied Genji. "Don't worry; you will meet death before me." Genji says as he disappears in a flash of smoke. He takes a Lamlom pill, eyes reddening with blood. Genji takes stabs at Nakadashi, who now is in a defensive state. "Genji, I was wrong to think that I could win." Nakadashi says as Genji wraps his legs around him and pulls him to the ground. "Your end is near. Death's Eternal Grasp!" he takes the dagger and stabs through the spine and into the heart. Genji pulls his leg out from under the lifeless body of Nakadashi. He stumbles closer to the disheartened Shimon, now bloodied and almost dead. "S… Shimon…" He says before stumbling and passing out on the cold throne room floor.

Shimon ran at the captain of the pirates, who appears to be clad in armor and with a lance. Shimon put's his sword to the side, readying a strike; He swings up, and then twists again. "Reverie Mūn Yosōi!" Shimon yells as he hits the pirate's armor. "So, a small pirate thinks he can take down me? Kori of the Karatto Ninjin pirates?" He says as he pulls out a sword from his side. Kori slams the side of the blade against Shimon, faster than what Shimon had expected. "Ack!" Shimon yells as he flies at least 10 feet away. "I can't stop now; I have to keep up on the attack!" Shimon yells, picking up his sword and charging at Kori. "You still think that you can actually win? I have a bounty of 4 million beli! Kakahkahkah!" He boasts and laughs, allowing Shimon to get a cut into his leg. "Ah!" the man says, obviously hurting him in the leg. "You cut through my armor?" He seems shocked. "Don't underestimate a man worth 50,000 beli!" Shimon yells as he slices the left hand of Kori off. "Ah!" he yells, pulling his sword up and slashing at Shimon. *CLANG* the man's sword hit's Shimon's, both pushing as hard as they can. His sword slips, breaking some of Ryūkotsu's hand-guard off. Kori cuts into Shimon, now holding the sheath to keep him up. "S… Shimon…" Genji collapses nearly five feet from Shimon, who now is enraged. "You… You broke some of Ryūkotsu's Guard. You won't live to see the next day." Shimon says, standing as the cut on his chest opens more. Blood seeps as Shimon starts in at Kori, using his normal attacks until he sheaths Ryūkotsu. "What are you planning to do?" Kori asks mockingly. "Nothing, except giving you your inevitable death…" Shimon says as he slides the sword out of his sheath by mere centimeters. "Ittoryu, Iai. Shi – Shi Sōn-Sōn!" Shimon yells, copying what the pirate king's first mate did so many years before. The man's armor shatters, cutting into him as the blade's edge cut into him. "You have been a bad man. I've cleansed this island of your evil." Shimon says as he picks up Genji and carries him towards the prison cells.

They reach the jail cells, Shimon taking a lockpick from Genji and unlocking the door to Naosuke's cell. "Naosuke, I've killed him. He won't be a problem anymore." Shimon says as he helps her up and takes her home.

As they reach the town, people cheer and accept them for what they had done. The three rest in Naosuke's home for the next few days, recovering as she treats them. "Naosuke… Thanks for treating us." Shimon and Genji say both at the same time. "No, don't worry about it! It's the least I could do." She says as the two sit at the table waiting for the first meal in days. "Um…" Shimon says. "Hey Genji, this food tastes horrible." He whispers to his crewmate. "You said it." He whispers back to Shimon. "So how is it?" Naosuke asks them. "Well, how should I say this? I sort of…" Shimon stops as Genji interrupts. "It's not that good!" He yells, obviously to the surprise of her. "Shimon, what do you think?" She asks him as he continues to slowly eat it. "Well, it certainly has a weird texture and taste, but other that it is really good. (Oh god, I need to puke.)" Shimon responds to Naosuke. "Great! Now excuse me while I go prepare the medicine for your voyage." She says as she leaves the room. They both swallow the food and guzzle their water. "Oh god Genji… I can't eat this." He tells Genji as his stomach gurgles.

Days later, Shimon and Genji are setting up their boat full of supplies as Naosuke talks to them. "Shimon… Genji… How can we ever repay you? I mean, you restored order onto our island and saved me. Next time you visit I'll be sure to treat your wounds! I can't just leave this town; otherwise I'd go along with." She says, starting to sulk and tear up. "Just be quite and get on the boat!" Shimon yells as the townspeople give her all her essential things. "Everyone… Thank you! Have a great time!" She yells as the three leave the island, tears flowing for those she will miss.


	7. Information Corner CH 1

Welcome to the Information Corner. This is Simon, JackRobbiter, or even just call me guy.

This is the Information Corner, in which I will answer questions from those that read it IRL and over the internet. I will also tell you the origins of certain things, explain certain things, and just plainly be a goofy person.

Things you should know before asking questions:

Don't ask questions that make no sense.

No questions about what became of the Straw Hats after the acquirement of the One Piece.

Be courteous, don't ask questions about someone's back-story, I have them here and plan to release them when I see fit.

I will probably make one of these every 5 to 10 chapters, and will only pick 10 questions from now on.

Okay, on to question time. These are just from friends I've known for a long time, so next time I do an info corner, send questions by the chapter before this.

Q. Why did you make this?

I was naturally bored with life in general. It isn't much of something to look forward to, but I like to escape from the hardships I face in real life and be able to have a world in which I decide what happens all the time.

Q. Do any of the characters so far have any devil fruits?

A. No. I was planning on having Genji have one in which he could replace himself with a log and basically teleport anywhere within 20 feet, but was scrapped along with his original outfit I had planned.

Q. Where did the name Shimon D. Nakae come from?

A. Well, it is an original character right? The first is the way I'd like my name to be pronounced in Japanese, so I took that, added the iconic D. and Nakae to the name. D stands for… Wait, that's a secret isn't it?

Q. Why is this rated M?

This is a question both my friends and I bet you guys are wondering what the answer to it is? Well, the excessive violence, the death rate, and the romance later in the story. Don't even ask me if I like the yaoi stories out there. I hate them, and wish that they were never thought of by the devious little brains that thought it up. Yaoi is not acceptable when it comes to stories. In real life, I don't give a damn whether the homophobic communities want to get married, it's love. But in a show or game's fanbase? Hell no, I won't let it happen. Even if the people that write it have a fun time imagining some man getting something stuck somewhere by another man, it isn't cool to do this with men. I have a hard time accepting Yuri as well. I just won't accept anything like this in my mind. It's quite an argument, huh? I personally want the Yaoi fangirls and Yuri fan-people to stop writing these things you know? It sickens me just thinking about why people would do this to characters we have stuck by through thick and thin. Do you remember when Luffy had that giant golden ball on his arm from Enel? I sure as hell remember. Do you remember when Zoro dove into the pain bubble created by Bartholomew Kuma? I sure as hell remember. This is not yaoi. This is not yuri. Don't expect it from me, because I won't give it to those that think that this story would be better with homophobic couples of both sexes. Don't, just don't.

5. Q. Why do you hate homophobic couples in things like this?

A. I just do. I don't hate them in real life, just in fanfiction. There is no way that both would have gay feelings towards each other. There is no plausible evidence to support your claims, so stop. I will never accept that any of the straw hats, their allies, or even anyone other than maybe Mr. 2 Bon Kurei~Sama would possible have homophobic relations with anyone, except the latter.

Now, Information Corner Part 2, where I give insight to some questions you may be asking.

Shimon D. Nakae is a young man, 15 years of age. He grew up on a snowy island in the north blue, often ridiculed for having no parents. His friend Akihiko was also the same. They were best friends until the day that Akihiko protected Shimon from a bullet. At this time, Akihiko put all his trust into Shimon, giving him his most precious item. This item is Shimon's sword. It resembles Luffy's hat in the fact that if anything happens to it, Shimon will go berserk. He is 5'9 in height and weighs in at nearly 180 pounds.

Genji Hanari is a man, 19 years of age. He was born in the south blue, but he and his family eventually sailed into the north blue. His father was the one who killed his mother and older sister days before Shimon got there. Genji had stolen the crown of the king there in order to pay for food for his starving mom and sister. His father had left them months before, being promoted to a guard that services the king. He wears a black robe and black hood, insides laces with all sorts of thievery type things. He is 5'11 in height and weighs in at a little over 173 pounds.

Naosuke is a woman, 18 years of age. She was born and raised on that island, Snowcap Island. It is called that due to the fact that the hill and the castle there are always covered in snow. She had her parents and her teacher killed when she was 15, leaving her to study and learn how to be a doctor on her own. She is 5'8 in height and wouldn't like to disclose her weight. She often wears a white lab coat, and has a black bobbed hair cut. She has a devil fruit that allows her to grow plants out of nowhere.

They ride in a small boat, about the size of what Zoro and Luffy rode in originally, with a sail of course. In chapter 3, I was originally going to end the chapter when Shimon fell down the hole. Genji was originally going to be a ninja, and appear whilst Shimon fought the Ensign and his people. Many things happened, I was originally going to have Shimon and Genji awake in shackles in the throne room, people dancing for Kori whilst in chains. This was scrapped for the window humor, along with the finding of Shimon's sword.


End file.
